seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey part 12
3 hours ago- Brog, was shirtless, and holding his wooden sword, while Drew watched him. Drew covered his eyes with his hand. "Sir...can you please cover yourself?" A cat ran up Drew's body. "Cover your eyes mister kitten. This is rated 18 & up." "You need to train! Your body will become mush! So... How were the marines then?" "No stars. Complete chaos. Many many MANY weak soldiers. And the granted few that succeed expectation." "Hmm... Suspected. So, what do you think of us? Any better?" "All I know is.....I want a damn star!!! Come on I want one! What do I gotta do?!" "You need an admiral or a guy with two more stars to give you one. You get it through decrorations, of glory. Basically, you can deny them. I have been offered a star once or twice, as a captain, but I refused. I liked serving under Vincent. Only when I got older, I became a commodore, and ruled over Yatara. Great, I'm giving you my life story. Next, I should tell you my love life." Drew rose an eyebrow. "If I hear yours, you'll have to hear mine in return. And I don't have much of a love life." He started to pet the cat on his shoulder. "I'm basically the little brother." "Little brother?" Vincent, walks in, and looks at the cat. He tiptoes at the cat, and the cat claws at him, and he falls down, holding his face. "AYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYYAYAAYYAAYYAYAYAY!" "Hahahaha!!" Drew starts to rub its nose. "Feisty one huh? I'll call you...wait..what are you?" He picks up the cat and looks around its body. "Are you a boy or a girl? I'll just assume you're a boy and name you Prince." He puts the cat down and it runs off into the distance. "Are you alright Vincent?" He holds out his hand. Vincent grabs it, and puts Drew in a headlock. "THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?! I'M GOING TO POUND YOU LIKE MINCE MEAT!" "What did I do?! Let me go!" Drew struggles but can't get free. "Come on man! This hurts!" "Man up!!" Barked Hyperion. A crow falls from the sky and lands on its feet. "You can take it! Be a man!" "What about you?!" Vincent's grip gets tighter. "Grahh!" Selena, walks in, and looking at what happens, grins, and puts Hyperion in a headlock. "Are we wrestling?!" Hyperion, starts to blush. "How do i react to this?" "Hyperion? Are you scared of girls?" "You shall make no such accusation." Hyperion turns into a full crow and slips out the hole, returning to his human form after. Vincent, laughs. "Jeez, any time I see a devil fruit user, I get jealous. They always are better then mine." Another Vincent pops up, and another one is near Hyperion. Vincent's appear everywhere, and one is in the girls shower room, with Georgina showering. Vincent, watching, covers his eyes. "DO NOT BE SEDUCED, YOU ARE MARRIED!" Georgiana covered herself. A vein stretched its way into her forehead. "You can't be seduced if you're DEAD!!" Her fist turned pitch black as she punched Vincent out. "AND STAY OUT!!" Drew and Hyperion watch as the Vincent copy flies across the sky until it disappears. "He didn't.." Said Drew, his mouth gaping open and his eye wide. "He did.." Confirmed Hyperion. "He did what no man could...he went into the ladies room." Hyperion shot a thumbs up to Vincent. "You my good sir, are a legend." Drew looked up to Hyperion. "Hyperion....are you a pervert? I thought you were scared of girls." "I didn't say your accusation was correct. And I'm not a perv....yet. I wanna grow old and be the lovable old perv." "Shoot for the stars, Hyperion.. Shoot for the stars." Drew said sarcastically. Vincent, grinning, held them both together. "Thank god that was a copy!" "Indeed." Terry, drinking tea was watching them, from afar, with Anerin. "This is relaxing don't you say?" Terry nudged Anerin. Drew comes dashing across the shore, avoiding Vincent. "NO MORE HEADLOCKS!!" He shouted. He looked back and jumped up. Vincent grabbed his leg, yanked him down and out him in a headlock. "Dammit!!" Vincent, laughing, was holding both of them, and had an idea. "Hey, get all your past friends... I want to test something." "Past friends?" Asked Drew. "I don't get it." "I think he means the friends we brought here." Hyperion explained. "And I don't think Georgiana would like to talk to you right now. And I don't think Gale would want to talk to me....so Drew. You get Gale, I got Georgiana." Hyperion transformed into a crow and flew off. Drew held out his arm. "NOOOOO DONT LEAVE ME!!!" Drew struggled to free himself. "Let me go!" Vincent, let Drew go, and patted him on the head. "Be good to yourself." Drew saluted then dashed away. "I'm free!!!" Hyperion flew last Drew. "RUN!!!" He called. Drew stopped. "What? Run from what?! Oh no." Drew's eyes widened with fear. Why can't I move?! Is this true terror?! Georgiana came rushing out of the hall "HYPERION!!!!" She started to dash towards the him. "What did i do?!!" He shouted, flapping his wings as fast as he can. "Leave me alone!!" Georgiana ran over Drew leaving a imprint of him in the deck, chasing after the bird. Hyperion flew high into the sky and looked down. Georgiana was right behind him, gripping onto her sword. "Im dead!!" Vincent, was behind Georgina, and grabbed her, and lifted her. "Come on, we need to have a good spar on the ship." "YOU?!" Georgiana clenched her fist and punched Vincent square in his face. "That's for seeing me almost naked!!" Instead of actually hitting him, she hit an afterimage, and Vincent was behind her, hugging her. "I'm sorry, and don't worry, you'll have help. From Brog, and the new vice admirals." Terry, spit his tea out, and got up. "I have files to attend too." "Your exempt Terry, I don't like you." Georgiana stopped fidgeting. "Who's going to be in it?" Drew lifted himself out of the sand. "That hurt." He started to rub his head. "Do I have to participate?" "Yes. Everyone I like will be in it. You past people, Brog my former subordinate in my squad, his beautiful 2nd in command, his 3rd and 4th, and the vice admirals. So, 11 people, VS me. I promise not to use my devil fruit. So, let's begin!" He walks past, and opens a door, and a large sparring room enough for everyone, and a few dozen marines are watching. "WOOO! FIGHT!" "KICK VINCENT'S ASS! HE STOLE MY BREAD!" "MAYBE SELENA AND VIVIAN CAN WRESTLE EACH OTHER?" The vice admirals are in, and Gale, enters along. Georgiana cracks her knuckles. "Everyone against you huh? I accept!" She grabs Drew by his shirt. "Come on! We got a fight on our hands." She throws him in the room and looks up to Hyperion circling above. "Come on Bird Boy!! We can't start without you!" Hyperion quickly flies into the room and returns to normal behind Brog. "Help me. She's insane! She may be trying to fight Vincent...but I'm next on the list...and I don't even know what I did." "Line? No no no, I mean... All at one time." Roroc, entered, and saluted. "Sir, I do not believe a spar should..." "Oh live a little. That's... An order!" "Alright sir!" Roroc, gets into a fighting position, and Vincent jumps in, punching him in the chest. Roroc, coughs up blood, and falls unconscious. "Come on, party time." Drew, looking at that, tries to run. "And that's that." Hyperion grabbed Drew's collar. "What're you doing?! I need to get outta here!!" "We both have our battles to face. I'm gonna have to deal with Georgiana after this and If I'm gonna be here, then you will be too." Hyperion turned his free arm into a wing. "Let's get started." Gale drew his swords. "Quit being a wimp Drew. Just give it your all." Vincent, laughing, and Brog, gripped an actual blade. "So... WHAT DO YOU THINK OLD MAN?! COME AT ME, AND FACE YOUR DOOM!" "Wait your turn! I'm up first." Gale charged for Vincent. He flipped his swords to the dull side and swung for Vincent's neck. Vincent ducked and avoided the attack. Gale quickly kicked Vincent in his chest and jumped back. Vincent, blocked it with his palm, and grinned, madly. "Impressive. You'd be a 1 star though." He was behind Gale, and kicked him in the air. Gale landed on his feet. "One Star?! I will not be demoted!!" Gale slid across the floor then high kicked Vincent. "One Star my ass!!" He flipped his swords and charged into the air. Vincent, in the air, looked down, and was cheerful looking. "Okay okay okay... 2!" He was behind Gale, and judo flipped him to the walk, causing Gale to cough up blood, and fall down, nearly unconscious. "Uggh....I won't give up.." Gale starts to get back up, but is stopped by Georgiana. "Brother, you've done enough. It's my turn." An evil grin formed on her face. Vincent, looking, twisted a lock of hair in his beard. "Scary~." "Am I missing something?" Asked Gale. His eyes slowly closed. "I need a nap.." "He saw your sister naked. Or partially naked." Explained Drew. "She sent his doppelgänger flying." Gale nodded his head. "There is no saving him now." Vincent, twisting his beard, winks to Gale. "I may be a married man, but a married man can look. Heh heh heh heh." Gale opened his eyes. "Not sure whether to give that man a medal or to call him a dead man walking." "He's a dead man!!" Georgiana drew her sword and charged. She thrusted her sword at a rapid pace, Vincent dodged each stab. Georgiana spun around and cut against his chest. Vincent, saw his shirt cut up, to reveal a heavily built body. "Thanks for doing that. I would have looked funny if I tore my shirt off. Wanted to show everyone my rock hard body, mss 2 star." "WHAT?! SHE STARTS OUT A TWO STAR?!" Gale shot up. "I refuse to let that happen." As he took his first step he fell. "I'll deal with him later. First a nap." Georgiana slashed across Vincent's chest, drawing blood. "Ooh. I guess I'm better than my brother." She stuck her sword into the ground and kicked Vincent back. Vincent, getting pushed back, held his stomach, and winced. "Welp, holding back may be suicidal. Now, let's go from 10%, to 25%!" In an instant, he was behind Georgina, and he knocked the back of her head, causing her to fall. She tried to get up, but she fell again. "I knocked your brain. It should be barely able to tell if up is left, or right is orangutan." "I'm alright.. Just a little shaken up." Georgiana dug her sword in the ground and forced herself up. "I won't give up." She slowly got up. "Losing is not an option." She slashed her sword with Great speed and force, sending out air cuts in a invents direction. Vincent, nonchalantly dodged each one, and lifted his fist. "Boom boom." He punched the air, and a loud burst smashed to Georgina, sending her slamming into the wall. Hyperion got from behind Brog. "Wow...strangely I feel safer. So lets do this!!" Drew stopped Hyperion. "What?" "He's strong, you can't go into this fight without a plan. So until then, let one of his subordinates do it." Brog, Braxton, and Selena were on opposite sides, surrounding him. Brog, holding his blade, looked behind himself. "When we go... Hyperion, you go high, Drew, you go from behind. Okay?" Hyperion looked down to Drew. "Sounds like a plan to me." Hyperion transformed into a bird and flew up high. Drew exhaled. "I guess it'll work for now." Brog, rushed at Vincent, with Braxton firing a dozen tennis balls from the right, and Selena firing a machine gun pucnh from the left. Vincent, caught the balls, threw them at Selena, caught the sword, kicked Drew from go behind. And raised the sword to hit Hyperion. "Braxton, Commodore. Selena, Rear Admiral. Drew, Rear Admiral. Hyperion, 1st star vice admiral. Brog, 3 star vice admiral. Better amp it up to 30%." "How about 100%!!" Hyperion dropped from the sky and plucked one of his feathers. "Black Murder!" Hyperion separated into a large group of crows that circled around Vincent. Feathers shot from all directions. Drew and Braxton popped up to their feet. "So who's doing what?" Asked Drew. "Cause from here, it looks like Hyperion is having trouble." "Follow my lead." Braxton, lifted his racket, and took off the top, revealing a large knife. "Hold Vincent back, and then... I'll take him out." "MURDER!" "... Okay, how about I threaten to cut him?" "Geez, you marines get psychotic." Brog, brings his hand back, and holds his fingers out. "SHIGAN BURST!" He throws his hand, and Vincent grabs it. "Brog, you need more training, to learn that. Your Tekkai is the only notable one." Hyperion returned to normal and slid across the floor. "Brog! Get out the way!" Hyperion threw the feather he had in his hand. Vincent looked back, caught it and sent it back. Hyperion jumped up over it. I need a plan...better yet..screw a plan!! Hyperion turned into a group of crows and flew across the room, landing in front of Gale. "Wake up!!" Drew charged for Vincent, followed by Braxton. Drew slid under Vincent and grabbed onto his head. "Headlock Revenge!!" Vincent, was caught, but he laughed at it, and slipped out, and kicked Drew. "I AM INVINCIBLE! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAH!" Braxton, stood up, and saw Selena. He was instantly behind her, and took off her shirt. She was shocked, but Vincent saw it, and was shocked. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaried! I AM MARRIED! REMEMBER THAT! REMEMBER, YOU FOOL!" Drew, punched him out, and Vincent hit the floor, bleeding from his nose, and covering his face. Selena, hit Braxton, and he hit the wall, and looked at Vincent. "We win?" Vincent, was unconscious, from blood loss, and Brog, covered up Selena. "I think so." Drew threw his hands into the air. "We did it!! WE DID IT!!!" He started to run around the room. "Yes!!" Georgiana and Gale slump their way over to Vincent. "How dare you lose to anyone but me." Growled Georgiana. "Next time, I will beat you." "If I don't do it first." "I'll beat you down right now!!" "Oh yeah?! Bring it!!" Hyperion stepped between them. "This isn't the time. Do that later." He turned to Vincent. "So what do we do with him? Wait till he wakes up?" Vincent, wakes up, and does a peace sign, with both hands. Looking at them, he crouched, and looked up at them. "For losing... I shall answer any questions you have. I am a history buff, and any question you 4 have, I can answer. I'm not smart, but I do know some things." Everyone thought about it, and some had questions. Drew rose his hand. "So...each of us are trying to become Admirals...so which one of us makes it first?" Gale put Drew's hand down. "How about we keep that a secret. I like surprises..besides, we all know I'd make it first. Anyway, my question is...who're the next Yonko?" "That's spoiling things too!!" Drew barked. "Well...it's time to start think about my Admiral name...hmm." "Okay... Drew, let me say that 'White Feline' is lame. But then again, the one you pick is... Meh. Also, the new Yonkous, Kidd, Law, and that's it for your generation. The Yonkous now are Orwell, the strongest man in the world. Tobias, the newest one. Also..." Georgina, raised her hand, and Vincent looked to her. "What's your question?" "You only named two. There are 4 Yonkou. As you know there are or were in your case two sets if Super Rookies to appear. My question is...which one is the most dangerous? I know they're all dangerous..but which one is the most dangerous?" "Even I can answer that!" Hyperion shouted. "The true pirates are the most dangerous. Those who follow their dreams, those who never give up. I got a list of possible candidates. Monkey D. Luffy, Kent Newgate, Roku, Eustass Kidd, and Trafalgar Law." "I'd love to say Tack or Riker... But it's a man named Joku." "Joku?" "About a year ago, he was a west blue pirate... Who wiped off 80% of all the marines in the west blue. That's 200,000 marines. We sent a rear admiral... And he was killed. Joku has also toppled over a few kingdoms, and is considered to be someone so dangerous... He may be a contender for Pirate King." Everyone, looked at Vincent, and Vincent grinned. "But, we haven't heard about him in three months, and he can't be near here at all. We could tell." They were all put at ease, and Vincent looked back at Georgina. "Also, the other two Yonkous? A fishman who controls Fishman island, and a man called the strongest non devil fruit eater in the world. Those are the others. But, let me say this, if we meet Orwell... We may need all of Marine HQ to fight him. Hell, I would have your Marine HQ to back us up. Along with your own set of warlords. He has a strong empire." Hyperion scratched his head. "About the warlords, we are down two members. Soon to be three, I don't trust what they're doing to Kuma." Drew jumped in front of Hyperion. "Screw the warlords, who's gonna be the Pirate King?!" Gale pushed Drew back. "Wait until they decide to become the King. About this Joku guy. Anything else you know about him?" "Well... If he was to come here, it may be problematic." -meanwhile, at Joku's ship.- "Hey boss, their is some dead end adventure, wanna join it?" "Nah." -back- "Well... Maybe..." "Maybe isn't enough." Georgiana pulled Gale away. "Gale. Leave it be. We already have enough problems now. We have to deal with the Young Emperors, some of their crews, and with the new pirates theatre already here. We can't take on another pirate." "That's true.." Hyperion began to scratch his head. "Okay..4 outta 5 of their locations are known...so where's the 5th one?" "What do you mean?" "They're 5 Super Rookies from our time that have been considered a threat. Rosa Flor ranked 5. Roku the Gladiator ranked 4. Swizzz the Warlock Ranked 3. Kent Newgate Ranked 2. And The Time Keeper Chrono ranked 1. Everyone but Chrono is accounted for. His location is unknown but he's the one that brought us here." Vincent, thinking it over, looked back at Georgina. "Why would he being you all here in the first place then? That should be the question." "Yeah. I thought about it, and I couldn't come up with a single reason. He just brought us here, then disappeared." "If we know why, we can find. But, we can't. So... Let's get ready! An island with a beach like quality! Boys, get your speedos, ladies, get your G-Strings, let's have some fun!" "There is no way in hell I'm wearing a G-String." She starts to storm out the room. "Where are you going?" "To put on my swimsuit. I need this!" She slammed the door behind her. Hyperion exhaled. A gleam shined in his eye. "This is the day I've been waiting for." He said under his breath. "Well...it's a good thing I wore my speedo under my clothes!" Hyperion rips off his pants and shirt. Drew looked up to Hyperion. "Do you always wear speedos under your clothes? And are they all tear away?" "Some of them are..unfortunately...those weren't." Vincent, tore off his pants, to reveal a speedo with Vincent's face winking on it. "Looks like I wasn't the only one who had the idea." Drew covered his eyes. "My eyes!!!" He hunches over sweat drips from his face. "Why? Why me?! I'm not old enough for this game." "Game?" Asked Hyperion. "Aren't you 26? Besides. You know we look good!" Hyperion and Vincent flex on various poses. Drew slowly walked out of the room. "I'm going to change." He closed the door behind him. Brog, growled, but took his pants off, and revealed shorts. "Why wear a speedo?" Vincent, doing a herlucian pose, and grins. "Makes me feel amazing! Ladies, I'm married, but you can watch! Hoo yah!" Hyperion showed off his biceps. "However, I am not! But I am way too old for you." Gale slowly walks out the room. "Where are you going?" "I'm just getting the hell outta here." Vincent and Hyperion laugh, while everybody else leaves. -Present- "WHOO! BEACH RESORT!" Hyperion jumps into the water. "Oh crap!! I forgot I can't swim!!" Drew dived in after him and dragged him to shore. "Thanks bud." "Remember..swimming is a no no." "I understand." Hyperion starts to blush uncontrollably. "What?" "Christmas came early this year." Drew cocked his head and turned around. Vivian and Georgiana were coming out of the changing rooms. Drew turned back to Hyperion and covered his nose. "Why'd you show me that?!" Vincent, watching, whistled, and Vivian pointed her staff at him. "Wanna scream instead?" "No, I have a wife." Hyperion shot up and dashed towards Vivian. "I've been meaning to ask you this.....do I know you? Cause you just look familiar to me, but I can't place where...oh and may I have this swim?" "You can't swim!!" Shouted Drew. "Oh yeah! I forgot. My brain is still a little boggled." Vivian, looks weirded out, and Selena comes out, with a tight bikini, that's causes all the men but Brog to nose bleed. Brog, watching, groans, and looks to her. "Your mother would be ashamed to look at you." "I know, but it's the only pair that fits." "Okay, I'll keep it a secret from her, when we go out." Hyperion, hears that, and leans in. "You're dating her mom?!" Hyperion turns his head to Selena, then back to Brog. "If her mother looks like her...you my friend...are a success." He turns around. "Now back to Vivian." He looks around but can't find her. "Well damn." Drew sits on the shore, piling sand together. "Ahh..I can't remember the last time I was at the beach. What was it? Over 200 years ago?" Drew builds a small castle. "Hmm....looked better in my head." Selena, starts to do so as well, but her looks shabby, and like a mound of sand. "Brog? Can you try?" After 15 minutes, Brog builds a sand castle big enough and fancy enough for Selena and Drew to sit in and enjoy it. Drew walks around the outside, admiring it. "Really?! He even engraved the bottom!" Drew starts to scratch his head. "This would've taken me years." A cat rubbed against his leg. "Hey! It's Prince. Where've you been buddy?" Drew picks it up and sits inside the castle. The castle stands tall, and Brog, starts to scratch out a kittie litter for the prince. "Now you're showing off." "I don't show off. But if I did, I am." "Then you're showing off!" Drew put Prince down and watches him travel. "So Brog...I want to ask you....How did you do this?! It's amazing!! I wanna build my own castle!" Drew's eyes widened with excitement. "You've gotta tell me!" "When I was a child, I played with everything I could. When I did not train, or read, I played. Having no friends, I could do that." "No friends?" "Yes. The local children called me... Strange, creepy, and boring." Drew put his hands on Brog's shoulders. "I know that feel. My squadron did the same to me...but you can't let it get you down. Kids are naturally ruthless..they can't help it." Drew patted him on the back. "Besides, that's the past. And now you have people that care for you." "Oh, I kicked their asses a long time ago. I soon became the head knight of my kingodm, and I have served the marines for over 20 with joy. So, I never was sad because of them." "Oh... Good for you!" "However, it's pirates I hate..." "I'm not going to ask why." Outside the castle yelling could be heard between Gale and Hyperion. "Well..I think we should take care of that." Brog and Drew walk outside to see Gale and Hyperion ready for battle. "What happened this time?" "We're just finishing out battle from earlier." Gale drew his swords and posted one at Hyperion. "I'm ready to win!" Hyperion transformed into a Crow-Human Hybrid. "Bring it on!" Jagged feathers grow from the back of his forearm. Gale and Hyperion dash towards each other, clashing swords with feathers. Gale pushed Hyperion away from him and slashed at him, but Hyperion jumped over the attack, sending a wave of sharp feathers. Drew turned to Brog. "Wanna place a bet? Cause these two will be at it until they drop." Gale spun around dishing out several attacks, none of which made any contact with Hyperion. "You're getting sloppy Gale." "Shut up!" His blades turned a pitch black as he sent out three air slices. Hyperion deflected the attack sending them out into the sea. "Gale." Brog, folded his arms, and saw it. "Gale would win." "Gale does have the Speed, Agility, and Endurance advantage. Also since Hyperion is a little Boggled he's also smarter. Plus he has a wider arsenal of moves. Gale is a good choice." Hyperion turned to Drew. "I can hear you!!" Hyperion quickly turned to block an attack from Gale. "Black Murder." Hyperion scattered into a fleet of crows and circled around Gale, sending sharpened feathers in and clawing at him. Gale dug his swords into the ground and spun around, kicking most of the crows away. All the crows flew together and formed Hyperion. Gale took his swords out and got in a fighting stance. "Is that your best?!" Gale relentlessly sent out a flurry of air cutters. "Nice try." Hyperion quickly transformed into a bird and flew out of the way. Gale watched as he moved and sent out more and more air cutters, in Hyperion's path. Hyperion flew around the attack dodging as much as he could before flying to Gale. "Kuro Charge." Hyperion began to darken as he got closer. All the attacks seemed to bounce off of him. Gale stopped attacking and charged. "I'll be damned if I lose to a bird!" Brig, watching, scratched his chin, and heard a noise. "PARADISE ISLAND, WHOO!" Hyeprion and Gale were tackled by two stupid idiots, a human and a fishman in speedos. "MEN! Don't fight, the ladies are everywhere!" Taka, and Ness both did peace signs, and saw Georgina, and dropped to their knees. "Beautiful princess, please give these commoners hope and marry one of us!" Georgiana started to blush and held her face. "This is so sudden. I don't know what to say. I don't even know you." Gale and Hyperion picked themselves up. "Are they marines? Or pirates?" Asked Gale. Hyperion shrugged. "They could be idiots. The world will never know." Zero lands onto Hyperion and Gale and rushes to Georgiana. "No Madame." He gets in one knee. "Marry me." Hyperion looked up. "Now that idiot, I know." He turned to the shore seeing a ship. Tack, with shorts, jumped off the boat, and landed on the sand. "HOT HOT HOT HOT!" Kent launches off the ship and landed on the sand. "HOT!!" He jumped up and his feet transformed into mechanical boots. "Ahh..that's....HOT!!!!" He jumped up and threw the boots off, sending himself flying into the water. "Help!! I can't swim!!" Fantasia leaned over the ledge and looked down. "It's the shallow end, dumbass." Kent stopped fidgeting around and stood up. "I'm safe?!" Tack, stepped in it, and pumped his fist in the air. "It's okay!" Fea, wearing a thong, and a one piece top, jumped down, and let her long hair out. "So, what's the plan?" Christie, jumped down, and was wearing a two piece. "Have fun!" Hyperion, stared at Fea and Christie, checked. "Fea's 52 inches, Christie's 105 inches." Drew, looked confused, and Hyperion folded his arms. "Cleavage size." Hyperion starts to rub his hands together. "I wonder who's up next." Fantasia jumps down wearing a two piece yellow swimsuit. "Stare at me and you die." She pointed at Hyperion. Rhea and Nova dropped from the ship as well. Nova wore a black one piece swimsuit, while Rhea wore a two piece suit with a skirt. "Two more." He said. "Nova, 77 inches. Rhea, 83 inches." Now all I need to see is Airi. Gale popped up and jumped aboard the ship. "Where is she?! I need to know! Where is my beloved?!" Rangton, jumped down, and was wearing shorts with a crazed shark on them. "112 inches." Drew covers his eyes. "My eyes!!! They burn!!!!" He hunches over and gets on his knees. "I thought I've seen it all....I thought...wrong." Gale looked back. "That's disturbing." He turns back to the ship. "So where is my beloved Airi?" Airi, jumps down... Wearing a full swimsuit covering almost everything. Gale, is crushed, and falls down, depressed. "N...nothing to see. Why does she enjoy breaking my heart?" Hyperion watches her jump down and gasp. "116 inches!!" Blood trickles down his nose. "Life is good." "I see you're being a pervert again Hyperion." Hyperion turned around to see Hiroka. A large smile forms on his face as he gives her a big hug. "I missed you!!" "Let me go!!" She ordered pushing on his face. He started to squeeze tighter. "Dammit Hyperion, I can't breathe!" Hiroka's fist turned a pitch black as she delivered a punch to his face, knocking herself out of his grip. Hyperion looked up sad. He out his hands under his chin. "Is that how you treat me after all these years? That's cold." "True, but I still love ya." "How much?" "Too feel bad when I hit ya." "Wow, you should go to prison with that personality." "Beautiful women don't go to prison." "Point taken." Selena, walking ahead, has Hyperion note it in his head. 132 inches. Nice. Hiroka watches Hyperion. "Same as ever I see. Well have fun." Hiroka waved goodbye and walked over to Airi. Drew stood up next to Hyperion holding his eyes. "Is it safe to open now?" "Yes. But I'm warning you. One mistake, and you Will die." Drew stayed quiet for a few moments. "I'm not sure if u wanna open my eyes anymore." Slowly he opens his eyes and sees Selena. ".......I think I might die......cause beauty can kill." "And so can heartbreak." "I was shot down before I could try. That's mean Hyperion. And I want even gonna ask you!" "I was just saving the trouble." "Well, I'm going for it." Drew walks to Selena. With each step, his legs start to wobble. Cant stop now! Selena looks at him, and smiles, while waving, but before Drew can save back, Brog grabs him. "Let me say this... Hurt her, and I'll kill ya. Now, do what you will." "Yes sir." Drew stammered. His heart raced with each step closer he took. Come on! You can do it. She's right in front of you. He taps onto Selena's shoulder. "Uhh...hey.." Is that it?! Say something else!! "Hhhhhhhhhhh..... Hi!" Selena, was blushing, and trying to cover her face. It looked like she was 6, talking with a boy for the first time. See! She's just as nervous as you. Just say it! It'll be over quick. "Soo..Selena." Drew held out his hand. "Would you like to spend the day with me?" Ehh. Not bad. It'll do. Sweat starts to bead down his face. "S...s...s...sure!" She takes his hand, and is blushing immensely. Drew, getting confident, hears a yell. "HELL YEAH!" Beta, and Roku, in speedos run in. Selena, looks at them, and is amazed. "He... He's so handsome." "ROKU?" "No... Beta." Drew looks at Selena then at Beta. "What just happened?" Roku pats Drew's shoulders. "It's alright kid. I know those feelings." "I'm older than you." Roku stops paying attention. His focus travels past Drew as he sees Rosa in a pink bikini. "I'm sorry Drew. But I gotta go." Beta, looks to Ashylnn, and has hearts in his eyes. "Mam... I think I love you." Jericho, and Raion stand close to each other. "Should we tell him?" "Let her." Ashlynn backs up a bit. "I'm sorry what did you say?" "I said I love you." "As much as I appreciate that...I can't love you back." She holds onto her face. "You see I already have someone in mind." Raion and Jericho exchange looks. "Poor Beta." "Hey. He dodged a bullet." "Why, who's the guy?!" "Crap, now it's gonna be rough." Raion covered his eyes with his hands. "I must not watch." Slowly he opened his fingers. "But I must peak." Ashlynn looked down, her face entirely red. "F-f-f-Faust." Rangton, watching, laughed. "So, Drew is in love with Beta, who's in love with Ashlynn, who is in love with Faust. Who's Faust in love with?" Drew dropped to his knees. "Why me?" Selena looked down at him. "Im not in love with Beta. How could that have been thought of?" "But you said..." "Beta is good looking, that's it. So is Riker, but I hate him." "Hate?" Riker, in shorts, stands over her, bored. "What did you say about me?" Drew grabbed Selena's hand. "I think we should get out of here before more confusions happen." "Confusions? Oh dear god... Your all planing to mate with each other! It's that simple. Naked bodies, idiots, and blushing. Dear lord, finish this mating Fest, and tell me when you all plan to finish this." Everyone, but Tack, face faulted, and looks at Riker. Hyperion looks over to Brog, who's clenching his fist and grinding his teeth. Hyperion jumped up. "Drew!! Do not respond! It's a trap! I repeat Do Not Respond!!" Drew turned away from Hyperion. "That wasn't my goal. I just wanted to have fun while we're on this island." He smiled. Hyperion transformed into a crow and landed on Drew's shoulder. "I know what you meant...but that had a double meaning." He whispered. "Oh..." Brog, angry, walked past of Drew, and stared straight at Riker. "So, Pirate... What are you doing here?" "Winning." Kent ran up to Riker. "Correction. Since everyone is here. We are tied!" Hayley and Chi jumped down from Riker's ship. "Chi...it's the beach. You need to loosen up." Chi wore a full body wetsuit. "Won't you get hot?" Jericho, looked at Hayley's short bikini, and started to cover her up. "No one look at my sister!" Caramel, rolled in, with his mask and a speedo, but he laughed. "Oh, I did more then watch... I gave her the bikini! HEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!" "Why did you do that?" "Come on. Jericho it isn't that bad." Hayley ruffled his hair. "Just like what I told Chi, you need to loosen up. And besides, I don't need my little brother watching over me." Tack, looked at the two, and pointed at Hayley. "But your short. Really short." "I'm not that short!" Hayley, is about 5'9, and looks to Jerico, who is 6'3. "You are shorter. Quite a bit." "So! He's still the little brother." "How can he be the little brother of he's bigger than you?" "I'm the older sibling. That's how!" Jericho wrapped his jacket around Hayley. "It's alright Hayley. You don't need to lie anymore. Tack found out I'm the big brother." Hayley's jaw dropped. "Why would you do that?" "Because it's true." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc